


Couch Surprise

by tozierzzz



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Random Fluff, that kinda turned into softcore smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierzzz/pseuds/tozierzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric sees Aaron napping on the couch and decides to give him a little treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Surprise

A smile tugged at Eric's lips as he looked over and got a glimpse of Aaron from his spot in the kitchen. The curly haired brunette was fast sleep on their living room couch, his feet up on the armrest and hands clasped in his lap. A blue neck pillow cushioned and supported his head. Perhaps the most adorable thing about him...his pajamas.

A random gray t-shirt that he probably just found buried in his dresser clung to his torso and he wore a pair of baggy green pajamas with white dinosaur patterns. Eric couldn't even find the words to describe how cute his boyfriend looked.

With a light chuckle, the redhead quietly crept closer. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him up. As creepy as it sounded, he actually liked watching his significant other sleep. He had this little way of breathing that always made his heart melt. He'd breathe in through his nose and exhale through his mouth, snoring slightly.

As Eric zeroed in on his "prey" his eyes caught sight of the camera sitting on the coffee table. Aaron must have fallen asleep as he was cleaning it.

"What a cutie." The redhead murmured, picking up the forgotten camera. With a devious little grin, he aimed it at his slumbering lover. Once it focused, he snapped the shot and giggled as the brunette stirred.

Quickly he returned the camera to its place and crawled on top of Aaron, who groaned at the newfound weight on his chest. His blue eyes fluttered open and a smile tugged at his lips before he reached up to rub his eyes.

"And just what are you up to?" He croaked, stretching his limbs.

"Nothin..." Eric mused innocently, snuggling close to him and listening to the beautiful sound of his heartbeat. "How on Earth did you manage to fall asleep down here anyway? This couch is so uncomfortable and it's freezing. You don't even have a blanket."

Blue eyes rolled and Aaron ran his fingers through the other's soft ginger locks. "It's room temperature at best in here, and it wasn't intentional. It's been a long day."

Intrigue filled the ginger's emerald eyes and he shifted, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his neck. "Oh, yeah? Wanna tell me about it...or would you rather I take the stress away with a good old fashioned blowjo--!"

Aaron's chuckles cut him off and he covered his eyes with his hand, his head slowly shaking. "How you manage to still be so lewd and seductive in the apocalypse is completely beyond me."

"You didn't answer my question." He whispered in an almost sing-songy voice.

The brunette laid in silence for a few moments, contemplating his options. It had been a while since they had...messed around and his body was dying for some contact. Eric's neck kisses weren't exactly dissuading him either.

He jumped when the other bit his earlobe lightly, pulling him back in reality and he sighed. "Okay...okay." He caved, grabbing his hair gently and pulling him away from his neck.

Eric gasped, but it was swallowed by the brunette smashing their lips together. He moaned in satisfaction and let his hand run down Aaron's chest and under the waistband of his pajama pants. He smiled when the other groaned into the kiss, his hips rolling and grinding into the palm of his hand.

The ginger broke the kiss and winked at him before slowly moving downwards. Aaron never broke eye contact with him and he felt his member twitch in anticipation. He moaned softly as he watched Eric drag his pants down with his teeth.

"God...why do you do this to me?" He whispered, jumping when his manhood was freed and enveloped by a warm and moist cavern.

A pleasured moan left him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. With a small groan he let his head tilt back, rolling his hips slightly. He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to climax right then and there. His mouth hung open and one hand made its way to Eric's hair, gently gripping it and pushing him down further.

"You should wake me up like this more often." He murmured, moaning softly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy but...didn't turn out that way. We kinda need more Aaric smut anyway so here ya go ;) let me know what you think!


End file.
